The present invention relates to a bristle shaft device for subgingival treatment of parodontal pockets.
The invention is based on a new concept: "Health instruction in the field of periodontal pockets" for permanent teeth in the open space of the human mouth and solves this problem by means of a revolutionary new therapy, the use of which puts a stop to the advance of the bacterial process of destruction on all 32 periodontal pockets which exist around the tooth necks.
To achieve this the latest state of the art has shown that instead of caring for the teeth by cleaning, residual food containing carbohydrates should be removed daily from the subgingival gap of the periodontal pocket between the tooth enamel and the ephithelial tissue, this being carried out from the ligamentum circulare towards the tooth crown surface in order to protect the connective tissue fibre of the dental periosteum, from which emerge numerous Sharpey fibres into the dental root cement, from substances which cause rot and decay.
Teeth require such biological disinfection because the force arising due to the process of chewing presses the masticated food up into the most remote corners to the ligamentum circulare, this process of accumulation and deposit causing fermentation substances and acids to arise which in the long run act on the hard thin substance of the tooth enamel which coats the tooth completely and which is composed of approx. 88% calcium phosphate, 2% organic substances, 1.5% magnesium phosphate, 0.3% calcium fluoride and 0.2% fat.
In addition due to infection they also lead to inflammation of the connective tissue fibres of the dental periosteum and the Sharpey fibre, thus thwarting the purpose of the firm and inherent connection of the two tissues to the root cement and the bone wall of the alveola as well as the alveolar septa in the inter-radicular space.
Cleaning the teeth daily only leads to a lack of mouth secretion and acid on the tooth enamel; the chemical influences and acids between the epithelium and tooth enamel which are not naturally interconnected have thus remained unaffected to the present day.
The techniques employed for tooth care in the USA and the Federal Republic of Germany as well as other countries all over the world using tooth brushes or rotation cups fitted with brush arrangements, published in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,335,444 and 3,177,510 and DE-PS 24 61 053 C2 are ineffective because by this technique it is only possible to clean the tooth crown surfaces, to disinfect the periodontal pocket rim and to massage the external gums with their mucous membrane.
Daily disinfection of the periodontal pockets represents a contrasting approach which will offer resistance to the universal sickness of bad teeth and which will be of great benefit to humanity.